When it is desired to use a garden hose for watering shrubs, bushes and other growth in or around a home, the hose must be manipulated through and around such growth in a manner to avoid damage thereto. This is not oftentimes easy because the growth is sometimes thick and only selected areas of other growth to be supplied with water is important to a homeowner intent on watering specific regions of his property.
The hose reels of conventional design are typically mounted on small wheels and a major reel rotates the hose so that it is wound on the wheel and it is unwound therefrom. However, this is not a satisfactory way of handling the hose because the hose comes directly outwardly from the reel and hugs the ground. In so doing, it applies breaking forces to the growth at certain times which is not to be desired, especially if the growth is fragile and easily damaged. Because of this drawback, a need exists for improvements in hose reels which can be provided with mounting structure to prevent damage to underlying growth.
The present invention satisfies this need.